typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Aauu
Aauu is a small habitable planet in the Ooæ system, orbiting the star Ooæ. It was once mainly inhabited by the Aauui species, but became a refugee colony world a hundred years ago after most of the original civilization was mostly wiped out in a freak series of natural disasters. Geography Aauu is a relatively small terrestrial planet, mostly covered in ocean. There is only one, fairly small continent on the planet, along with a number of tiny islands and archipelagos spread out through the sea. The gravity is somewhat weaker than Earth's. Due to the hot sun and large amount of water, Aauu's climate is very warm and moist, and there is no winter season to speak of. This makes the planet a popular colonization goal among aquatic and plant-based lifeforms. History Prehistory According to Aauui legend, Aauu was once a lifeless planet of ice and rock until the meeting of the god of warmth, Ooæ, and god of cold, Eeæ. The two gods became the sun and ocean, respectively, allowing life to grow on the planet and culminate in the evolution of the Aauui. This new species began worshipping Ooæ and Eeæ, who were in fact real and sentient, but their faith soon split them into two factions, causing many religious wars over the years. The Wrath In the Aauui year 2991, as the locals were going through some equivalent of the Middle Ages, spacefaring races from other worlds discovered Aauu but did not initiate first contact. Not long afterwards, in 3028, Ooæ's and Eeæ's rivalry came to a head as both "gods" began actively murdering eachother's followers with strategically placed droughts and floods. When they eventually calmed down after several years of so-called "natural" disasters, the Aauui species had been nearly completely annihilated. Colony world A short time after the Wrath, Aauu was revisited by space travelers who noted that the planet had been almost entirely depopulated since its initial discovery. It was subsequently designated a feasible colony world by Displaced, Expatriated and Lost Populations' Haven Installations, an organization set out to find new homes for refugees and otherwise displaced aliens. The planet was divided up between lobsters, Corpians, Linneans, Dunthrand, vaaryn, humans and more, with each race establishing a colony nation of their own. Colonization properly began in year 3035, surprising the few remaining Aauui, who were nevertheless quick on the uptake and embraced the existence of space aliens and modern technology relatively quickly. Many of them ended up going into space themselves out of fear that their old gods may have another battle in the future, leaving the actual natives of Aauu a tiny minority in the face of the new colonists. Roughly 100 years (or 57 in the Aauui almanac) have passed since the colonization of Aauu, and the initial chaos and confusion has settled, leaving the nations stable and slowly growing in population. The settlers and their technology have not spread far outside of the major capitals, and much of the planet remains unexplored wilderness. The various nations are currently in talks about the pros and cons of joining the Galactic Federation. Nations The continent was originally the location of two warring Aauui empires, but they fell alongside the species itself. The immigrating species have since formed nine colony nations. The native Aauui have no nation to call their own. Seeing as their population is numbered at a few hundred at best, nobody really saw the point in making one, not even themselves. Tondol *'Inhabitants:' A mixture of many species *'Capital:' Eiui *'Government:' Democracy Tondol is the largest and most powerful nation on the continent and the only one does not belong to any one species, being founded by D.E.L.P.H.I. as a nation to be shared. Its capital, Eiui, is where the colonization began, and has since grown into the largest city on the planet and the only city with a proper spaceport. It was previously the largest Aauui city in history, but fell into ruin after the Wrath and was later closed off as a cultural heritage site as the modern colony city by the same name was built around it. Lobster Kingdom *'Inhabitants:' Lobsters, other aquatic races *'Capital:' *'Government:' Monarchy (heads of state: King and Queen Maxillae) The "Lobster Kingdom", is a nation founded by lobster evacuees from the doomed planet of Chk'bloub. When everyone was divvying up the planet, the lobsters managed to use a loophole in negotiations to claim ownership of the entire ocean as well as all isolated islands within, making their nation by far the largest on the planet. The proper name of the nation is Chk'bloub Kla'teh'blor, translating to "New Clear Depths", but got its more popular nickname from surface dwellers who had some understandable trouble pronouncing that. While a lobster royal family by the name Maxillae rules the nation, many other aquatic and amphibian species also live there, though the large size of the nation means the population density is very low. Many of the inhabitants of the Lobster Kingdom have ended up worshiping the Aauui water god Eeæ and live in fear of their ancient enemy, the Sea Scorpion. New Kato *'Inhabitants:' Humans *'Capital:' New Athens *'Government:' Democracy A great number of alien-hating humans, unhappy that their species' representatives didn't negotiate for a human-only nation, managed to declare independence from Tondol and form New Kato. The inhabitants take pride in being a safe haven for their people and other races are either heavily discriminated or barred from entering their borders. Typhos Security holds much influence in New Kato and have a major base there. Tengilia *'Inhabitants:' Humans, demons, undead *'Capital:' The Citadel of Shadows *'Government:' Dictatorship (head of state: The Dark Sorcerer) Tengilia was originally a small peninsula in eastern Tondol, but was conquered by a powerful rogue magician who declared independence. Unlike the case of New Kato, Tondol does not recognize their independence, but some nations like the Lobster Kingdom do. West Lumika *'Inhabitants:' Corpians The avian Corpians of Corpi inhabit the mountainous northern regions of the continent, first known as Lumika. Disagreements among two factions of Corpians caused the nation to split into two, creating West Lumika. East Lumika *'Inhabitants:' Corpians The other Corpian nation, East Lumika, is larger but more sparsely populated as the local mountains are smaller and fewer in number. Hageron *'Inhabitants:' Dunthrand *'Capital:' N/A *'Government:' N/A Hageron is an island nation northeast of the continent, inhabited by the Dunthrand, silicon-based lifeforms from Balboa. The extremely individualistic Dunthrand have no concept of togetherness and would much rather have one nation per individual, but were forced to settle for Hageron by the other colonists who found their way of thinking confusing. As a result they see the nation as a mere formality and have refused to do anything to make it a "proper" nation such as forming any sort of government or infrastructure. Rova *'Inhabitants:' Linneans Rova is spread across an archipelago to the east of the continent and inhabited by Linneans, plant people from the planet Linne. Since the calm and peaceful Linneans lack any real goals in life other than water and sunlight, Rova is a very uneventful place with a vague idea of a government and no real imports or exports. Eugor Islands *'Inhabitants:' Vaaryn *'Capital:' N/A (no Hive would accept another Hive having a higher status) *'Government:' Great Hive Coalition (heads of state: several Hive Queens) The Eugor Islands are three smallish, inhospitable islands southeast of the continent, made up of Cruel Isle, Scorpion's Head and Great Hive. The tiny vaaryn of Novos Solum have established multiple Hives on the islands, having deemed their rough triangular shape favourable for magic circle research. Great Hive serves as their main research site, having been completely covered in arcane power plants, magitech facilities and other vaaryn structures. Uiuo Peninsula *'Inhabitants:' Oouo *'Capital:' N/A *'Government:' N/A While the Uiuo Peninsula is not a nation proper, it's included for posterity by way of being the only area of Aauu that nobody owns--or wants. The peninsula is mostly made up of barren, rocky wasteland, inhabited only by the fiercely defensive Oouo, a native race of primitive subterranean arachnids related to the Aauui. Some attempts were made to claim the peninsula by various races, but the Oouo lashed out violently at all colonizers and eventually all nations agreed that it just wasn't worth sending people to their deaths to claim an inhospitable wasteland. Uiuo Peninsula is now a no-man's-land only visited by the daring and foolish. Footnotes Category:Planets Category:Aauu